


Who Thought This Was A Good Idea?

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three women stuck in a flying tin can, really who thought that was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Thought This Was A Good Idea?

The first time Melinda made cookies everyone on the team gathered and groaned like they were eating the food of the gods.

Except for Phil.

Phil walked into the kitchen, caught the scent of chocolate chocolate chip cookies and promptly turned around, searching for his red sharpie. When Melinda dropped off a couple for him, he looked at them like they were the harbinger of the apocalypse, and went back to counting and circling dates on his desk calendar with the red sharpie.

Melinda raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “You are going to hurt a woman’s feelings if you keep ignoring her baking like that.”

“Oh no, nope. I know what double chocolate cookies mean with you. Nope. I am locking myself in this office for the next week and everyone else can fend for themselves.” Phil says, circling the last date on the calendar and dropping the red sharpie.

“Did you really just go through the next two years and circle when my periods are?” Melinda asked, looking at the calendar.

Phil nodded. “And as soon as I figure out Jemma and Skye’s those are getting circled and I am going to lock myself in the office three weeks out of the month and you can handle their crazy after they handle yours.”

“You know, there is a nasty little trick of nature, where eventually we will all sync up. I bet Maria started rolling when she found out you were locking three women together in a BUS.”

“She almost had an emotion.” Phil responded. “I just thought she was laughing at me for jumping back into field work.”

“Eat the damn cookies, Phil. Make that delicious little groan that sounds suspiciously close to someone getting off, and let me be content.”

“Before you turn into a giant red rage monster.”

“I’m not always a rage monster… Sometimes I get emotional.” Melinda wrinkled her nose at the end.

“I’ll take the rage monster.” Phil said completely serious.

“Eat the damn cookies.” Melinda said before leaving.

Two days later Leo and Grant were both leaning against his door while Melinda pounded on the other side.

“Eventually you all have to come out, and then we are going to have a conversation about you two idiots insulting my piloting!”

Phil looked up at the two men. “Do I want to know?”

“There may have been a joke about letting the Asian woman drive the BUS.” Leo offered.

“You’re both dead. Thanks for the heads up on the paperwork.” Phil said, turning his attention back to the paperwork he was working on.

“What the hell is her problem anyway? She wasn’t like this with the staff.” Grant added.

“You really are that dense. It would almost be cute, if it wasn’t so sad.” Phil responded.

Leo’s soft “oh” was enough for Phil to know he had put the pieces together. “Jemma’s normally just a sobbing mess. She messed up an experiment once, I never thought I would get her to stop crying.”

“Great…” Phil trailed off.

It took almost a year, but true to Melinda’s prediction, nature was cruel mistress.

There was most assuredly not enough cookies to handle the rage monster that was Melinda, the sobbing mess that was Jemma, and the completely anti-social mess that was Skye, all at once.

When Phil saw the three of them curled around a bowl of cookie dough that Melinda apparently hadn’t been able to get into the oven before the need for sugar struck, while watching some romantic comedy, he backed away slowly, discreetly texting the other two men.

Maria was probably rolling on the floor now if she hadn’t been before.


End file.
